Partners
by Ubermac
Summary: All of the genin in Konoha are paired up into groups of two. what will happen between the groups? NaruxHina based.
1. Pairings

Partners

Chapter 1 the new pairings

_Thinking/Dreaming_

**Kyuubi**

_"Chidori!" "Rasengan!" The two balls of light hit square on. Naruto fell back as did Sasuke._

"N-Naruto-kun" Naruto woke up to the sound of someone calling his name and knocking on the door. He sighed; he had been having this dream ever since his battle with Sasuke in the valley of end.

"Coming," Naruto said sleepily as he dressed in his signature orange jumpsuit. He then opened the door surprised to find the heir of the Hyuuga clan outside his door.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto exclaimed

"Um N-Naruto-kun Hokage-sama wants us to meet in her office." Hinata muttered shyly.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked into Tsunade's office to see all of the other genin aside from Ino, Sakura, and Shino.

"All right now that we're all here lets get this over with." said Tsunade. "Okay, as you all have noticed a lot has changed since the chuunin exams. So we are going to change our method of training. Instead of having training teams of three, you will have groups of two. As for missions, one group will be added with another to make a group of four and maybe Sakura or Ino will come with you. Now obviously we are missing three genins, as you know Sasuke has left and Sakura and Ino are now going to train under me to become medical nins. Also Shino is having problems with his clan, so, onto the groups, group one will be Kiba and Lee. Group two is Neji and Tenten. Group three Naruto and Hinata, and group four Chouji and Shikamaru. Your new senseis will meet you at the training grounds and since you guys are getting more experienced I'll have my eye out to appoint some of you to chuunin soon."

"Hokage-sama what clan difficulties does Shino have?" Tenten asked

"Their female bugs left all of their bodies so they are going to try and retrieve them." The Hokage simply replied.

"All right Kiba, let's go train!" shouted Lee as he pumped his fist.

"Okay! Let's go Akamaru." Kiba exclaimed enthusiastically.

Everyone else went off to train with their new partners and senseis. Naruto and Hinata were about to leave but Tsunade stopped them

"Wait, Naruto, Hinata, I have realized that you two share similar dreams and have the same 'Way of the ninja' so I have appointed you a special teacher in order to help you achieve your dreams."

"Hey Naruto." Came a voice almost right on queue.

"Huh," Naruto turned around "Ahhh ERO-SENIN!" Naruto shouted.

"I said don't call me that." Was the Sannin's only reply.

"Hinata meet you new sensei one of the sannin Jiraiya."

_I can't believe I'm in Naruto-kun's group… _Hinata thought blushing slightly and poking her index fingers together.

"Hinata," Tsunade said a little louder.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, what did you say?" Hinata asked nervously, she knew what the Hokage was capable of and her monstrous strength the last thing she wanted was to be on her bad side.

"I said meet your new teacher Jiraiya."

"Jiraya… One of the legendary sannin?!" Hinata gasped.

"Ah, it's good to be acknowledged from time to time, yup the strongest sannin of all that's me." Jiraiya said proudly.

"Granny why do I have to train with him all he does is steal my money for women!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Naruto are you forgetting who taught you rasengan and the summoning jutsu?" The fifth hokage simply asked.

"But HE'S A PERVERT!" Naruto shouted.

"So what he has the widest knowledge of jutsus so he will be your teacher whether you like it or not!" Tsunade was getting more angry from the lack of respect.

Hinata just stood nervously she was never one to argue or break up arguments. Though, she didn't get why Naruto was complaining about having Jiraiya as their sensei he had learned two of his best jutsus from him. _But what if he really is a pervert and tries to molest me or something. No, if he would do that Hokage-sama wouldn't assign him to us._ Hinata argued in her head and after about five minutes she looked up and the argument stopped so she followed an angry Naruto and her new sensei out to the training grounds.

* * *

"Lee!!"

"Gai Sensei!!"

"Lee!!"

"Gai Sensei!"

Gai and Lee were embraced and crying for joy when Lee found out that his new sensei was his old one, Gai, he was overwhelmed with exicitment.

Kiba just stood there awkwardly, _what losers I can't believe I was excited to train with these guys._

Finnaly Lee and Gai stopped their hugging and turned to Kiba

"Kiba right?" Gai asked

"Hai"

"My name is Gai I will be you new sensei. So, let's train!" Gai said excitedly.

* * *

"Shikamaru, Chouji, I am your new sensei." said Kurenai blankly

"What about Aruma-sensei?" asked Chouji

"Hokage-sama thinks that you two should be taught genjutsu, she thinks you would be good genjutsu users. Also Aruma has become an ANBU member so he has no time to be your sensei." Kurenai explained.

_Hmph It'll be troublesome for Aruma to smoke under that mask._ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Well lets go train I think we should start with chakra control." Stated Kurenai as they walked towards a river.

* * *

"Whats taking this guy so long?" Neji asked Tenten

"I dunno." Tenten simply replied.

The two waited another hour and a half all of the groups were already off training with ther new sensei's.

"Okay this is ridiculous I'm going to Hokage-sama." Tenten was about to leave when someone interrupted her

"There will be no need Tenten."

"Kakashi-sama?" Tenten asked as she turned around her question was verified.

"Yup I will be your new sensei from here on out." Said Kakashi.

"Any complaints?"

"..."

"Good let's start training then."


	2. New Jutsus, and a date?

Partners

Chapter 2 New Jutsus, and a date?

_Thinking/Dreaming_

**Kyuubi**

"Ero sennin it's been two weeks and I still haven't learned anything cool." Naruto complained

"Naruto you're lucky because today I will teach you a new Jutsu. Naruto, you have seen Uchiha Sasuke perform the jutsu, Katon Guokakyuu no Jutsu."

"Cooool! You mean the one where a huge fireball comes out of his mouth?! That's so cool." Naruto said excitedly.

"Yes, but it takes a lot of hard work to master. The only reason Sasuke could do it so easily was because it is in his blood. The Uchiha clan is known to control fire as well as their sharingan." The pervert explained.

"I have heard their symbol is based on that technique." Said Hinata without stuttering. She had gained a pretty good amount of confidence around Naruto and Jiraiya over the past two weeks, and she had learned not to blush so much around Naruto unless he got really close to her or admired her.

"That's right Hinata, Anyway this is how you do the jutsu: First you have to concentrate the chakra to your mouth, then use the seals horse then tiger and hold it. Blow the contained chakra out of your mouth and it should turn to flames."

Jiraiya explained.

The group was out on the same dock that Sasuke was on when he practiced the jutsu as a kid.

"All right I'll try it first, watch this Hinata!" Naruto said eagerly. Hinata blushed_ Naruto-kun is trying to impress me!_

"D-do your best Naruto-kun." Hinata muttered

Naruto focused his chakra, made the proper hand seals and shouted, "Katon, Guokakyuu no Jutsu!" a tiny ball of fire came out of his mouth about the size of a ball of yarn.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jiraiya was on the floor laughing. "HAHA Naruto no baka that was the worst Katon Guokakyuu no jutsu I have ever seen!"

"Shut-up, ERO SENNIN!" Naruto shouted.

After about a minute or so Jiraiya regained his senses, "Okay Hinata why don't you give it a try?"

"Hai Jiraiya-sensei."

"Do your best Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted from the back of the deck.

_I will Naruto-kun, for you. _Hinata thought _For Naruto-kun _she repeated in her head.

"Katon, Guokakyuu no Jutsu!" she shouted, sure enough a huge ball of fire emitted from her mouth and practically covered the whole pond.

"Hinata-chan that was so cool!" Naruto said admiringly. Hinata blushed "Thanks Naruto-kun." She muttered.

"Hinata-chan can you teach me how to do it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sure Naruto-kun."

"Lucky!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed holding the y.

"I'll leave you two to it then." Jiraiya said.

"Hey Ero-sennin where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to u-um, gather some information…" The pervert answered.

"Yeah, right you're probably just going to spy on naked girls!" Naruto shouted but the pervert was already gone.

"Okay Hinata-chan let's practice."

* * *

"Jouchin Bunshin!" Kiba shouted, "Konoha Senpou!" Kiba hit the training log dead on then Akamaru hit it right after him; he had been practicing this taijutsu kick for a while, now he had mastered it. 

"Good work, Kiba, Akamaru. Now show me the Kage Buyou." A/N Kage buyou is the taijutsu technique that Lee does where his shadow goes under a person to hold them in mid-air while he kicks the crap out of them. But since Kiba isn't that fast yet Akamaru holds the person for him. This is mainly used after Konoha Senpou to make a devastating combo.

"Jouchin Bunshin, KAGE BUYOU!" Kiba shouted as he used lightning speed that he had developed from the harsh training under Gai. Akamaru held the log in place in the air then let go of it right when Kiba came down to beat it sensless."

"Good work guys you have improved greatly over the past two weeks take a break."

* * *

"Chidori!" Tenten and Neji shouted together Tenten managed to form a orb of blue light, but Neji had no success. 

"Hmm Neji looks like the all famouse Huuga genin can't even beat Tenten."

"Shut up goddamnit Kakashi!" Neji said furiously. and Kakashi just laughed.

"Well, that should be enough for today good work Tenten. Neji just keep working hard and you will surpass this genious Tenten." Kakashi said testing Neji.

"Shut-up you silver haired freak!" Neji shouted but Kakashi just walked away laughing

* * *

"Katon, Guokakyuu no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted for the thirtieth time that day. Finally he made a huge fireball as big as Hinata's was earlier. "Hinata I did it!" Naruto yelled and hugged Hunata. _Don't faint don't faint _Hinata thought. "Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he let go of her. He noticed that her face was all red "Hinata, whats wrong do you have a fever?" he asked

"No Naruto-kun I'm fine.

"If you're fine then let's go eat some Ramen I'm starving. I'll treat you since you helped me with the Jutsu." _Is he asking me on a date or is he just asking me to eat with him as friends _Hinata thought.

"Hinata-chan?"

"S-sorry Naruto-kun I-I would love to go with you."

"Shikamaru, Chouji!" Naruto waved as he and Hinata walked up to the Ramen store.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan." Greeted Shikamaru as the Naruto and Hinata sat down.

"Hey Shikamaru did you guys learn any cool Jutsu's? Naruto asked.

"No just Kai." A/N Kai is dispel. Used to dispel a genjutsu takes a lot of chakra control to do.

"Hey Naruto pork Ramen?" the owner asked

"Hai."

"And you, Hinata is it?"

"Hai, I will have pork Ramen as well please."

"Shikamaru let's go we shouldn't disturb them." Chouji whispered.

"Chouji what makes you think their on a date?" Shikamaru whispered back.

"I don't know I just feel like they want us to leave."

"Fine, let's go" Shikamaru decided.

"Alright guys we got to go, Chouji here ate a little too much Ramen." Shikamaru announced

"Okay bye." Said Hinata.

There was an awkward silence for the next five minutes Hinata was still battling in her head whether this was a date or not. When Naruto finally said, "Hinata, arigato."

"For what?" Hinata asked obviously confused.

"For helping me and being my friend."

"Huh?" Hinata was still confused.

"When we were in the academy I never had any family or friends. No one to acknowledge my existence. For a while I wondered why I was even alive and what my purpose was in life, I was in complete darkness. Iruka-sensei saved me from that darkness though, and I have gained some friends. None are as close to me as you Hinata. You're like an older sister to me; you watch out for me and help me. I just want to thank you for that." Naruto explained seriously.

Hinata wanted to cry. She had only seen him this serious in the chuunin exams when he was fighting Neji. Hinata was at a loss for words "Y-Your welcome N-Naruto-kun."


	3. A dream

Partners

Chapter 3: A dream

_Thinking/Dreaming_

A/N this Chapter and many other chapters to come are going to be mainly Naruto and Hinata based.

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning still debating if last night was a date or not. After some thinking she put her clothes on, ate breakfast and headed to find Sakura._ She'd know. _Hinata thought, _she is the one who knows him the best and can actually understand him. _

"Hey Hinata-chan." Hinata squint her eyes to see Ino walking down a dirt road towards her.

"Ohio Ino-chan." Hinata replied.

"Hinata, Tsunade wants us in her office now she said it's important."

"Oh, okay Ino-chan."

As they were walking to Tsunade's office Ino decided to make some small talk, "Hey, Hinata is your teacher a complete pervert? Because that's what Sakura told me."

"Well, yeah, he always just leaves us to go spy on girls at the hot springs."

"Gross, I'd watch out if I were you, you could be the next one he spies on," Ino warned. That sent chills up Hinata's spine that sick old man spying on her _eww_ she thought. _I better change the subject._

"Ino-Chan, have you learned how to heal people now?" She asked

"Yeah, but I can only heal scrapes, bruises, and sprains. Maybe a broken bone, but that would probably take up most of my chakra." Ino replied

* * *

Ino and Hinata walked into the fifth hokage's office to once again find many of the current genin.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Ino-chan." Naruto greeted.

"O-ohio, Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered.

"Alright everyone, we meet here again to discuss what I decided two weeks ago." Tsunade announced, "The groups of two were meant for you to prepare for the chuunin exams coming up." There were a few mutters and whispers among the genin, but Tsunade ignored it. "The exams are in two weeks." Everyone gasped.

"Two weeks!" Shouted Naruto, "How are we supposed to be prepared in two weeks?!"

"That's what your training partner is for." Tsunade answered

"If we're training with partners how are we going to do the chuunin exams? Don't you have to have a group of three?" Neji asked.

"No you can have a group of either two or three as of this year. That is because this year there will be no outside villages participating due to security reasons. So, I will be the judge, along with a few feudal Lords, of who is appointed Chuunin.

"Well instead of you all standing here why don't you go train?" Tsunade asked. In a flash everyone was gone.

* * *

"So, Hinata-chan, where should we begin?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know how about with Suiton: Hahonryū?" A/N means water release rapid crasher creates water in users hand and shoots it at the enemy.

Naruto and Hinata were observing a scroll that Jiraiya had given to them with a list of ninjutsus that they could do.

"Sounds like a good one to start with, wanna try it first Hinata-chan?"

"Hai."

* * *

"We did it Hinata-Chan." Naruto said between large breaths as he sat against a tree. They had just completed the water Jutsu and were extremely tired.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun we did."

Naruto and Hinata both just sat next to each other for awhile, staring at each other. Naruto looked into Hinata's blank eyes and studied her facial features. _She really is kinda pretty._ He thought.

Hinata was blushing, _I wonder what Naruto's thinking about he's been staring at me like this for a while, but I could do this all day. _After that thought Hinata blushed even more and decided she should get up and break this awkward silence.

"Where are you going Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked sadly, he liked looking at her, he didn't want her to leave.

"U-um t-to get dinner Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered thinking on the spot.

"Wanna come with me to Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked (I have no Idea how to spell Ichiraku)

"Sure, Naruto-kun"

* * *

At Ichiraku's

"Hey old man." Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata-sama." He greeted

"Hello sir." Hinata muttered.

Hinata and Naruto took their seats and looked at the menu deciding what they should get.

"Well what'll it be today?" asked Ichiraku.

"I'll have miso ramen." Stated Naruto eagerly.

"And I'll have the same please." Hinata said politely.

Hinata sat awkwardly remembering the chuunin exams. _Everyone in the Hokage-sama's office seemed so strong. Maybe, I'm not strong enough to fight them yet._

"Um, Naruto-kun, do you think we are strong enough for the chuunin exams? Because we have a lot of tough competition, I bet everyone is getting really strong."

There was a short silence while Naruto pondered the question then he made up his mind and answered; "Hinata-chan, remember the day before the final matches of the chuunin exams two years ago you said to me that you think you changed a little bit after the preliminary matches?"

"Hai."

"Well, I think that you learned how to be strong from that match and you never gave up or went back on your word, you protected our way of the ninja. That's what we're going to do this time we're going to pass these tests to protect our way of the ninja! That way we can't lose!" Naruto stated confidently

Hinata smiled, "Arigato Naruto-kun that made me feel a lot better."

The two partners finished their dinner in silence. They said their goodbyes and they headed toward their separate homes.

* * *

Naruto creaked open the door to his small, messy apartment. He sighed as he picked up a few instant ramen cups and old milk cartons. He did his nightly hygienic tasks and went to bed

That night Naruto found himself playing back memories as usual, but these memories were different than his ordinary valley of end flashback.

Naruto's dream 

Naruto saw himself standing at team 7's training grounds listening to a certain girl tell him he is strong.

_Naruto-kun, you make a lot of mistakes, but you learn from them and get better from them, and I think that is true strength._

Naruto saw himself with a gaping jaw obviously appalled by Hinata's words, but had a quick change in mood.

_You're right Hinata-Chan; I can beat anyone, even Neji._

Naruto watched the seen unfold before his eyes (Or mind because he's dreaming), but one particular thing caught his attention.

_You know, Hinata, I always thought of you as….. A dark, timid, and weird person, but you know what? I like people like you._

Naruto watched himself walk away and Hinata just blushed and looked like she was dreaming.

That scene faded away and up came a new scene in Naruto's dream. He recognized as the waterfall where he saw that mysterious beautiful girl.

_Naruto saw himself once again gaping at an image of a beautiful girl around his height. She had a perfect slender but curvy body and seemed to be dancing at a pool under a waterfall. Her movements were fluent and the water was actually following the strokes of her hands. Naruto saw himself come out of his trance and step towards this mysterious girl, but slip on a mossy rock. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said, but she was already gone._

Again that scene faded away and a new one came. Naruto was talking to Kiba about what he saw last night.

"_Ok, Last night I saw this ultra pretty girl by the waterfall and whenever her hand moved like woosh, then the water would go woosh right behind it." He stated excitedly with hand motions. At that Hinata blushed madly and almost fainted._

That scene again faded and a new one came on the same bikouchuu mission, but this time Hinata was fighting the bee lady.

_Naruto saw himself, Shino, and Kiba watch Hinata as she made beautiful fluid motions with her hands making chakra lines that surrounded her body. After a while she beat the bee girl and dropped down exhausted. "Hinata that was amazing! You're amazing!" He heard himself say excitedly._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Naruto woke up confused as he hit the snooze button on his alarm clock he thought; _what a strange dream, it was all about Hinata….weird._ Naruto got out of bed took a shower, brushed his teeth and again put on his signature orange jumpsuit.

As he walked toward his team's regular training ground he thought about his dream intensely. _Okay, the dream started out at the training logs then the bikouchuu mission and it was Hinata centric._ He thought for another few minutes trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, then, it hit him. _I get it my mind was trying to tell me something, first it showed Hinata-Chan and I at the training ground where Hinata-Chan stood up for me and acknowledged me, and THAT indicated that maybe she used to have a crush on me. No, no she just thought I was strong. She wouldn't like me. Anyway then there was the waterfall….. Those motions, I've seen them before…..then Kiba and I talked about it, and Hinata blushed madly. Maybe she didn't have a fever, maybe it was her at the waterfall….. That's a possibility, I guess. Then it showed her fighting that bee lady with her new jutsu….HER NEW JUTSU! That's it! She WAS at the waterfall, she was practicing her jutsu… she was beautiful. And the way she blushed after it, gave it away that it was her. And at the training grounds that was showing me that she liked me….. wait, maybe she doesn't like me, but I like her…. Maybe, maybe I love her. _

**A/N:** Sorry if the flashbacks were boring because you've already seen them, but Naruto had to figure out that he liked Hinata some way, and that was the only way I could think of.


	4. Test 1: Follow the black haired nin

Partners

Chapter 4: Test one: follow the black haired nin

_Thinking/Dreaming_

A/N Some of you may be confused because I never explained Naruto and Hinata's age. Well they're both fourteen and Naruto never left for training with Jiraiya. But he has his shippuuden attire

Time skip to the Chuunin exams.

Naruto and Hinata walked toward the massive building in which they would take their first exam.

"Wow this place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed,

"Yeah," agreed Hinata "I wonder why it has to be so big just for one exam."

(A/n Yeah Hinata has gotten over her stuttering for the most part)

The partners walked in silence for the remaining walk towards the building Naruto snuck a few glances at Hinata, and he noticed that she had a worried look on her face. But there was no time to ask her if she was okay because they had just walked through two glass doors to find about 50 genin teams all with Konoha forehead protectors.

"Hmph, looks like the jounin didn't hold back on sending their teams this year." Shino said walking up to Naruto and Hinata.

"Wha-, Shino?!" Naruto shouted,

"Yo,"

"Shino-kun I thought you were looking for your bugs." Said Hinata

"I was but we found them. The remaining ninjas of the Kamizuru clan executed a forbidden jutsu to obtain them. But, we easily defeated them and got our female bugs back."

"Hey was that the clan we saw on the bikouchuu mission?" asked Naruto

"Yes, there were only ten of them." Shino responded

Hinata, Naruto and Shino continued their conversation for about another half hour until what looked like the examiner. Naruto recognized him as a Jounin who sometimes talked with Kakashi.

"Alright everyone calm down," said the examiner after everyone was quite he moved to the back of the room in front of a locked door. He looked around at all of the Konoha nin approvingly and introduced himself. "Mine name is Yamashito Kazuki, and I'll be the examiner of the first exam. This is how the exams' gonna work:" He stated clearly, "First I'll unlock this door here and there are several rooms one for each group. Each room has a scroll with a mission to your group. These missions will all be information gathering or tracking missions don throughout the village."

Naruto smiled as he thought; _a tracking mission would be great since Hinata has her byakugan this test might be easier than I thought hehe._

"Any questions?" asked Kazuki, no one responded. "Good, then I'll see you in three hours" He said as he unlocked the door and motioned the crowed to pick a room.

Hinata and Naruto walked calmly with the crowed through the newly unlocked door into a hallway lined with about ten rooms and a set of wooden stairs at the end. The partners decided to take the stairs which led to more rooms.

"Let's take this one." Naruto said motioning to room 21,

"Yeah it seems empty." Hinata agreed.

The two walked into the small room with two chairs on either side of a wooden table. On that wooden table was the scroll they were looking for. Naruto grabbed the scroll and took a seat on the left chair and Hinata took the right. Naruto read the scroll out loud to Hinata:

"Mission No. 21Chuunin selection exam. Examiner Yamashito Kazuki.

Your Mission is to track a selected chuunin in training ground 11 without him seeing you back to this room. The Chuunin departs at 1:15." Naruto and Hinata checked the clock to see it was 12:50.

"If we run we'll make it." Naruto said as he and Hinata rushed out of the room.

"Yeah." The two ran out of the building and jumped to the roof of a small house. Between jumps Naruto started talking to Hinata "Hinata, I got a plan."

"Let's hear it," She responded.

"Alright, you stay about 150 yards behind the guy, but a little to the left or right so he doesn't see us. Plus your lighter than me so he'll be less likely to hear you . Then I'll be about 75 yards behind you so that you're in my vision so I can protect you if you set off any traps."

"That sounds perfect Naruto-kun" Hinata responded _Wow is this really Naruto, I've never thought of him as a strategic ninja he's always so loud. He really is Konoha's most surprising Ninja._

* * *

Naruto and Hinata looked into the training ground from behind a tree to see a bored Shikamaru checking his watch.

"It's Shikamaru?!" naruto whispered to Hinata, but she didn't get to respond because the black haired Ninja just jumped into one of the trees apparently headed to the examination building.

"Hinata go now." Naruto said not bothering to whisper. She nodded and leaped over a fence into the training ground then to a tree. A few seconds later Naruto did the same. The first minute or so was fine Hinata stared through her byakugan at Shikamaru then looked in front of her to see a small wire barely visible

"Uh-oh" she muttered as she stopped paralyzed from the sudden attack.

Naruto stared at Hinata looking for any traps she could set off he had one kunai in each hand ready to defend her. Just then he heard a rustle in the leaves and saw about ten kunai from the left and right headed towards Hinata. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." He said low enough so Shikamaru couldn't hear him. Instantly nine other clones lined up next to Naruto and all threw their kunai each one hitting their intended target. _That was close _he thought as his clones poofed away into the air.

Hinata came out of her trance as Naruto stopped right next to her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for that though I thought I was dead for a second." Hinata responded.

"Ha, no one will be able to kill you if I'm there to protect you." Naruto stated proudly.

Hinata smiled and blushed at the same time "Thanks Naruto-kun, but we should go we've lost some ground."

Naruto smiled at her "Yeah let's go."

With that they were off they continued their pursuit with the original strategy, but Hinata was more careful and frequently dodged traps. After about another half hour of tracking they came to the building Hinata was completely out of breath and passed out from chakra depletion and too much strain on her legs. Naruto was just breathing heavily and he walked up to the side of the building with Hinata in his arms.

"Looks like we win, Shikamaru." Naruto said with a satisfied smile between breaths.

After a few seconds Shikamaru caught most of his breath and responded, "I'm surprised you dodged all of my traps"

"Well not all of them, we fell for one but barely escaped it."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Shikamaru asked,

"Yeah, but I should take her to the Hospital just in case." Shikamaru nodded

Naruto headed to the hospital while Shikamaru told Kazuki that Naruto and Hinata completed the mission.

Hinata woke up a half hour later.

"Did we pass?" Hinata asked Naruto who was sitting in a chair next to her.

"Yeah, but you put too much strain on yourself with the Byakugan."

"I've done it before, I need more stamina." She said looking slightly upset

"Hey, I would have passed out too if I was using a constant amount of chakra for 30 minutes." That Made Hinata feel a lot better she smiled at him and ten minutes later, went to sleep.

Naruto looked outside the window to see the sun setting. He got up from the chair and decided to get some ramen then go to bed he needed his rest because he knew that tomorrow would be a big day.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry but I'm going to discontinue this fic unless anyone has any suggestions on where to go from the point i'm at, or if I come up with something good. I'm at a severe writers block so if anyone has any good ideas feel free to put it in a review. That's the reason I haven't updated in a month along with the fact I broke two fingers. I'm limiting myself to a two week time limit to think of something so please comment, I'm open to any suggestions.


End file.
